In recent years, mobile terminals such as smartphones and the like are becoming more sophisticated, and as the functions increase, the number of antennas incorporated in a mobile terminal is also increasing. Since the corresponding frequency bands are different in each country, mobile terminals are required to deal with more countries by providing more functions. Therefore, mobile terminals have antennas at the outer periphery.
An electric field communication technology, in which an electric field is induced in an electric field transmission medium such as a human body or other conductor and data communication is performed using the electric field, has been proposed. Such electric field communication technology is also called human body communication. In order to newly install the electric field communication function into mobile terminals, a technology, in which an antenna used for communication utilizing RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology is used also as a part of an electrode used for electric field communication, has been proposed.